


What a Jerk!

by MysteriousMeox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Humans, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Character, Paranormal, Romance, Vampires, originally posted on Quotev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMeox/pseuds/MysteriousMeox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young 16 year old girl named Lena is left walking home from a long day after her car breaks down. When she finally reaches her town, a drunk man starts following her with clear ill intentions. Lena is then saved by some mysterious stranger who turns out to be a living nightmare, literally. Eventually this stranger becomes a part of her life changing it for the... "better" and helps her to understand herself as she helps him to understand the wonders and joys of life, one of them being... love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just my luck... Maybe

_"Here lies_

_Lena Winters_

_A loving daughter_

_An angel in disguise_

_May her body and soul_

_Rest in Peace_

_Wherever it may be_

_2/14/00 - 6/14/20"_

 

It's Midnight. The worst time of all, that is, if you've ever heard of the witching hour. The witching hour is the supposed time when evil supernatural creatures decide to be out on the prowl for some fun. _Sigh._ I'm walking down the road five minutes from my town in what seemed like a setting fit for a horror story. Why am I walking all alone in the middle of the night you ask? Good question.  My car broke down an hour away from my home. Lucky me right? _Sheesh... What a day._ First I get into an argument with the mailman for an "unauthorized package", then I almost get killed walking down the street to get my cat from the snobby twelve year old girl in front, I swear that girl stole Mr. Whiskers from me many, many times, and finally I had taken my grandmother, _and_ Mr. Whiskers, down to the airport so she can go to some stupid family reunion that I'm never invited to!  Not that it really mattered to me, why would I want to spend time with people who hate me for the most foolish of reasons? If only grandmother knew the truth… maybe then she would have chosen to stay with me instead of going to Los Angeles.

 

I should probably explain, my name is Lena! Lena Winters. I lead a pretty normal life, despite being the center of cosmic trouble. My grandmother, Grandmother Mona, is actually more of an adoptive mother. That's right, I am adopted. Grandmother told me when I was about nine. Apparently she found me following her when I was three. Assumed I got lost and tried to find my family. When no one came to get me, she took me in as her own child. I don't know my real family, but that's ok. I'll have to admit... I'm kind of curious but at least I'm loved by someone right… _Right?_ Let's get back on topic! Because I'm not biologically related to her family, an ecstatic Irish bunch, I'm not allowed at any of the reunions. But between you and me, I know that the real reason I'm not invited is because I'm like this trouble magnet. Seriously! I've gotten into more fights than I can remember, and I may or may not have almost killed my "relatives,” accidentally of course! I wouldn’t ever be able to kill a man.  Not to mention that, aside from my grandmother, my family loathes my existence. I’m quite far from their ages, but a new child that is favored by the mother would probably get me mad too. Lucky for me, they don’t live with us anymore.  It is just my grandmother and I these days. It’s an average sized home, I suppose. Although, with it just being the two of us, it feels pretty big at times. I guess I could say that it even gets... lonely… I don’t have many friends either, just the one that goes by the name of Crystal. She is the most amazing best friend I could ever have asked for.

 

Any-who, despite all that, the worst was having my car, legally my grandmother’s, break down in the middle of the road, and I would have called for help, but I couldn't get any reception, so now I'm just out here walking in this frigid weather thinking about donuts because who the heck cares anymore!? _Sigh._ There are times when I hate my life and there are times when I want to die, and tonight that seemed really relevant. _I suppose I should feel blessed at least, I mean, I am cared for by a few people and I have a home and food, and… It’s not like this night can get any worse…_

 

I'm finally in town... however, I feel... Watched... that's crazy right... I mean... It's so late at night. The only people out on the streets are interested in getting drunk at bars... I'm getting anxious... I just walked past one of the said bars and now some creep is following me... I should just keep walking as fast as I can and try to find a safe haven. His strut consisted of a series of stomps and an occasional bump into a wall or whatever objects happened to be in his way. His breath was heavy, as heavy as he was.

 

"Hey cutie... Why don't you slow down a bit? I'm not gonna bite... Too much." He's laughing a strange shriek like laughter. It was easy to see he held bad intentions.  

 

 _Shoot..._ I'm starting to run as fast as my petite legs can go. I-I'm getting scared! The man's started running too and I don't really know this part of town to well. Ugh. I run down to the nearest ally and hide in the shadows. Clever am I right? WRONG! _He's right there..._ "Alright girly... You think you can hide from me? Girls... Girls would love to spend a night with me. I was a king back in my day! They didn’t call me the Plumber for nothing! Oh hell, the girls threw themselves at me begging me to turn them into woman!” He chuckles loudly and obnoxiously. “Those were the days…”

 

Oh gosh this guy is so tipsy, and he reeks from a mile away! His footsteps approach slowly and steadily. Increasing with each… large… stomp. I held my breath behind my hands.  My forehead becomes drenched in sweat. I’ve been catcalled, and I’ve been grabbed, but I’ve never actually been followed…

 

_....Please don't find me... Please don't find me..._

 

"Hey doll... Gotcha."

_Why... why me!?_ He grips my neck tightly with his thick hands that were twice the size of my own. If he held me any tighter my neck would break. He presses me against the wall and lifts with, what I’m sure isn’t, all of his strength. My feet struggled to make noise with bang against the wall. All the force I had left as quickly as I had managed to gain it. _I can't escape... Breathing... Slowly… coming to... A stop..._

 

" _Well, well, well_ , a mortal seems to be strangling my meal... How unsatisfactory...”

 

The man turned around confused. "And who the hell are you, kid!? Get outta here before I fucking hurt you too!" He drops me and I can finally breathe again... barely. I feel around my neck. There were no serious injuries, as there never really were with me. Grandmother suggests that I have strong bones. When I do get injured, it happens to heal quickly, why, I haven’t the slightest clue. My head started to pulse. A pain inflicts the core, or the stressor, of where my ability to think sat.

 

"Ah… you... Hurt _me_? How funny... But it’s not funny enough, you pathetic pig. Had it been... _heh_... Your life might have been spared." The figure moved forward dawned in a large, presumably black, cost. He wore boots at half of his knee length. A sudden chill rose up my spine as he stepped before me facing the man. “I suppose I should work up a bit of an appetite, don’t you think?” By this time my vision was largely disrupted so I couldn't really make out what was happening except for a blood curdling scream that ripped through the splitting pain in my head, diminishing it completely from my worries, and before I knew it... I was covered in blood and scared for my own life. After all, I just witnessed a murder.

 

His footsteps were loud in the dead silence of the night. My heart accompanied his rhythm ruthlessly. _Am I about to die?_  

 

The noise of a man spitting breaks the consistency of the rhythm. “Stupid mortals and their tempting blood… mocking at my very existence… harming me in a way that makes me smile at their tormented deaths.” He gets closer allowing my distorted view to become a little clearer.  His clothing was stained with blood, his face and hands were as well. “Fuck… the poison acid…” he wipes his mouth spitting once again. All the while, I try to calm the intense beating of my startled heart.

 

"That's a nice heartbeat you have there... Rapid and quick to create your life source... Would be a shame... For it to stop."

 

I finally have a clear visual of his face. He is... Dare I say, handsome? He has the most mysterious smirk I'd ever seen from a man. His eyes were different variations of the same color. One was a beautiful ocean blue, brightly lit by the sun, and the other, as dark as night itself. _Am I so shallow as to glorify my attacker’s features or what?_ I guess not because the next think I know I kicking, screaming like a toddler, and scratching at that beautifully sculpted face, ignoring the sensations that would prevent me from moving alone. For once, my anxiety was the least of my problems.

 

"Oi! Stop that you brat!" He grabs my hands and slams me into the nearby wall. _Such strength..._ Surely, he lifts weights of a strong degree, but then again, how would his strength even be possible… "W-what... W-what do you want with me..." Blood runs down the side of my head. _How lovely._ His eyes dart to capture the slow decent of my blood.

 

"I guess you haven't figured it out yet... Typical humans… Too idiotic to comprehend when a vampire stands before them." He then proceeded to flash blood stained fangs at me. He dawned them proudly. No sense of remorse detectable.  

 

"V-vampire!? B-but they... They don't exist!" _No… there's no way this jerk is a vampire..._ _I mean... Can I_ _stab him? I did say I would never kill a man, but… is he really..?_

 

"That smells absolutely divine..." For a moment it seemed as if his eyes flashed red and black simultaneously. That seems pretty stereotypical if you ask me but hey, I'm just a girl _about to be eaten alive by a stinking vampire! What the heck?!_

 

 _"Say goodnight, mortal."_ He leans down into my neck. In that moment, I forgot what it was like to breathe the fresh air of safety.

 

I shut my eyes as tight as possible. His breath is surprisingly warm against my neck. I'm ready to die. _What a way to go…_   Being drained of my blood by a surprisingly attractive vampire… I just wish I could have told my grandmother… that I love her… one more time.

 

But, in that split second I feel his head pull away from the nape of my neck. _Why? What's going on?_

 

"Fuck... Those bastards you call the police are coming...” He looks quite irritated... But police? _What's he going on about?_ "I will come back for you... I can guarantee it. It's been a month since my last meal and in dying to drink." He smirks again, it appearing cockier now, and in a flash he's gone and I finally hear the sirens. _What... What was that...?_ I can't speak at all, and my anxiety attack strikes me directly in the chest, a sense of helplessness takes over so I sit there and await the police to come lift me from my place like some rare statue from its pedestal. That, ladies and gentlemen, is my first experience with a vampire who is now going to hunt me down, surely. I guess I'll start eating more garlic from now on.

  _I... I'm feeling strange..._ my head feels faint and everything lit by the flickering lamps doubles. My body flinches involuntarily. The world blurs around me and dims into a shade of black darker than nothing. _I think... I'm going to... faint…_ I press my hand to my head and bring it into view. I take a long look at the blood sprawled onto my hand as if I had pressed it to a wall covered in wet paint. _I…_ everything… slowly disperses into black fuzz… _Must stay… awake… Must… not… s…l…e...e…p... H…e…l-_


	2. This can't be happening

_Ugh. What a night…_

I’ve finally been released from the hospital with minor injuries, though personally I would have preferred no injuries at all, but hey, you get what you get, not to mention they should heal pretty soon.  The police weren’t any help either. Question after question after question... Gosh I wish they’d stop sooner. _Sigh._

So after my questioning I stayed in the room alone before an officer walked in and told me all about the past events. Apparently, that creep that was chasing me had a knife in his hand and the police are making the excuse that it was suicide. Please… I was there! He never had a knife… he was using both hands to strangle me, after all. Also, suicide was the last thing he had on his mind. Although, there was no way I could prove it and there was obvious evidence for his suicide, which turns me into a non-believer of my own suspicion. Maybe I just imagined that black eyed murderer.  I mean, vampires aren’t real... I might have… possibly, created an illusion in order to cope with my attack. It isn’t impossible…

 

_He simply wasn’t real._

To be quite honest, the whole illusion scares me. Yes, I do believe in the supernatural, but even I don’t find creatures like vampires and werewolves and I don’t know, Bigfoot, to be real. I find that ghosts are the most probable beings to exist with us humans. Yet, I may or may not have met a man who claims to be a vampire. The fact that he wants me is even worse. Can’t he find blood from somewhere else? I can’t possibly be the last human in existence… I haven’t had the chance to live a nice full life, I haven’t had the chance to create a dream, and I haven’t even had my first kiss yet… Actually… wouldn’t my situation make me at least a little bit special? I mean a vampire just so happens to want my blood. That has to account for something… _Shut up Lena! Stop romanticizing one of the possible ways you can die!_  I rub at my exhausted eyes repeatedly. It’s been hours since the murder took place, and morning should be around the corner.

Even if he was a figment of my overactive and hyper-realistic imagination, his last few words to me still linger in my mind.  _I will come back for you…_ And to think he sounds so much like a prince. My mind is cruel to my romantic heart which reminds me much of all the times is sobbed while watching the Titanic with grandmother… I’m hopeless. I guess that’s why people say I’m pretty weird. They are also right about my side tracking from time to time. Especially when I haven’t had much sleep, which is what is happening right this moment. My phone died long ago so I can’t check out the exact time, but I do know that I’m now five minutes from my house. _Yay!_ Just the thought of lying down on my bed and drifting away into a nice long sleep is satisfying. However, when I do get home I plan to do a few things before that happens. First I’ll take a shower and wash the blood off of my skin and out of my muddy brown hair, then I’ll read a chapter from my new book to get myself relaxed so I can hopefully, avoid any nightmares from the previous events. Maybe I can drink some tea before catching up on sleep too... Sounds like a plan.

 

_Thud!_

_Ow...ow...ow…ow…_ It was then that forgot about the infamous Wallmer Park hole. You see, I live near a park, named after its funder, Charles Wallmer, where the ever so adorable infants and toddlers of Castview, my hometown, come to play. Of course teens hang out there too, but it’s usually to pick on the kids or to take a sibling to play with their friends. It is because of the children that it isn’t as popular with teens. Anyways, this park is big and bright and almost blinding with how often it’s cleaned. Right at the lower left corner near Calloway Street, there’s some giant hole. You think that they would have fixed the problem by now, considering how funded the park is. That hole is a death trap! Six kids, two elderly women, and embarrassingly, I, have gotten hurt because of it.  It’s about a foot deep and filled with many sharp rocks. It’s quite the accessory to our lovely neighborhood park. I suppose they don’t fix it because some memorable thing caused it? I haven’t the slightest clue but whatever it may be, I hope the city officials realize that the citizens are far more important that some hole. _Ugh…_ my head has started to hurt even more now. I can’t wait to get home.

"Well, well, well. Look what the… hole dug... out? Quite the coincidence we had the chance to meet again so soon. Did you miss me?”

_That voice... It… it’s…_

Suddenly I'm picked up out of the hole easily like some teenager answering their phone after expecting a call from their crush. "You're a lot smaller than I remember... What are you… a dwarf?" He smirks with a vivid sense of malice and with a twinkle gleaming in his eyes.

_He is real. I didn’t imagine him. He did murder that man._

"W-well I n-never! L…let me go… you… you jerk!" I struggle frantically in his grasp. Fear stuck me hard once again. My limbs grew heavier in his grasp and I was sure I would eventually stretch to the floor with the weight gravity was pulling from me.  He lifts me up higher and arches his brow. He seems incredibly irritated. "Great I finally get attached to a human and they turn out to be the equivalent of a live fish jumping around for air... Quite dirty too if I might add..." He starts to inspect me physically like I'm some rare jewel.

"W-what are you t-talking about? A-are you… g-getting picky… all of a sudden? I…I'll have you know… I-I'm a lot… better than you think… and-" Quickly, I press my lips together ending my comment on a short note and look away the best I can.

_What am I thinking… am I trying to get myself eaten!?_

He chuckles obnoxiously at my torment and forces my head to face him. "You're not a very attractive human either... I’d say you’re about average… definitely not my taste.  No boyfriend I assume? Not that it matters. Your existence is already puny as it is." I can't really tell if I'm growling on account that my head and body are in pain, but if I wasn't being held up and away from his face, I would have punch him into another lifetime.

"I guess it's that makes me lucky. You won't be missed at all." He bares his fangs and black eyes and forces me against him wrapping his arms around to secure my position. I'm frozen in place. I lose complete control over my body. _What do I do? I can't fight a vampire…_ My eyes widen creating a strain as they stare ahead reliving the moment a few hours before. His fangs draw in close to my neck. His tongue slides across to form a weakness for his bite. I may be a hopeless romantic, but I don’t understand how people romanticize a vampire piercing the neck of a human. If a vampire were to really love a human they wouldn’t intentionally hurt them. That’s… strange, but to each their own I guess.

 A thin glimmer rises over the mountains in the far distance. I’m positive I _am_ about to die now, and I suppose that is okay. _At least I know I'm not crazy… and that I have the chance to see the sun rise once more._

  _Wait the sun… the sun! That’s it! I can burn him into ashes if I keep him distracted long enough… Mercy me, if I really can stall him… I might just be able to prove whether the stereotypes about vampires are true!_

I muster up the courage to speak."M-Mr. Vampire... I... Before I die.. M-may I ask... Why did you choose me?" He stops just as he was about to bite. "Why did I choose you? Oh it's quite simple. We are bonded to one another."

"What..?" I'm totally confused. We’ve never spent a moment together and I hardly think watching him murder my attacker is a form of bonding.

He groans in utter exasperation. "Mortals are so stupid... It’s a wonder why you’re all still even alive. Let's just say a vampire cannot eat just anyone. That's rubbish. A vampire can only take the life of the human it's bonded with."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" I say as I watch the light from the sunrise closely fall in.  

He sighs again obviously frustrated with my endless curiosity. "It's complicated, alright. But to put it simply, I smelled your blood out of the entire population here. And with that, I can only drink your blood until I smell another human's. Understand?”

"That... That is an interesting structure... Quite foolish if you ask me…” It was then that I realized I had I had lost most of my fear. I could speak normally again. "Yeah well I didn’t... It's the life of a vampire, doll face… Now be quiet and let me kill you!" He retreats back into my neck. His fangs scrape across irritating the surface.  “Your skin is soft… that makes my life a lot easier.” He pierces into my skin with the tips of his fangs. I looked out into the watching the sun close in on us. He hadn’t noticed that it was at the turn of his neck. It slowly rose up from his feet the boot of his pants. So close I was to being saved.

  _Three... Two... One..._

Suddenly, a crackling noise similar to that of burning wood broke his concentration and replaced it, instead, with agony.  Smoke starts to detach from his body almost immediately. The smell of burning flesh fills the air. His clothing burns inwards at the ends.

 He mutters something quietly. I assume it’s because of the pain. He finally drops me onto to floor. I land at the edge of the hole and bring myself to stand before him. He then grips onto my shoulders. _His skin feels warm, no… it’s hot._ The essence that burned him burned my shoulders at his touch. I step back startled, almost slipping into the hole as he growls out "I... I'm n-not done with you y-yet! F-fucking hell t-that stings!" He appears to be growing weaker by the second. _Is he really going to kill himself over my blood? What an idiot._  

He sinks to his knees unable to keep himself erect. "M-moronic... _guh_....girl...” He groans snarling at the air. His arms, coming into direct contact with the sun now, begin to boil over. A substance that looks like lava covers his arms and legs. _He looks so pathetic... I feel… bad for him._ I began to think about how I would feel if I were in his situation.

_Am I really going to leave him like this? No… I'm not cruel..._ _I can't possibly let him suffer!_ _Curse my strong sense of morality!_ I grab his arm, despite the pain that would be inflicted upon my own hands, and drag his surprisingly heavy body through the park as fast as my weak limbs can. He groans in apparent agony. "W-why the f-fuck are you h-helping..." He shrieks with sudden pain as his face and chest come into contact with direct sunlight. They too begin to boil. I suppose the sun melts vampires? Who would have guessed?

"J-just be quiet!" My legs are beginning to give out and my head is pulsing with the pressure of earlier and of the new idea that if I don’t hurry this man will die, and because of me, no less. That's when I feel a sharp tug pull me to the ground. He’d passed out. His skin no longer looks pale and polished, a scarred,  boily, crispy molten red skin replaces it. His lips and eyes begin to blacken at the edges.

 

_Darn it! I had better hurry!_

 

I have no choice but to drag his body. _Oh how the neighbors would react if they see me this way… how grandmother would react… disappointed… I’m sure of it._

 

I grab his hands with the only force I have left, drag his body along the sidewalk and to my home. Unfortunately, do to his weight; I hit his unconscious body among many objects. I do believe I should apologize for it later, but I’m already terrified as it is… so it seems unlikely.  When we arrive, I take notice that his skin is burnt to a complete crisp, for a moment I believed I had failed. I was about to give up and cry, until I saw his face cringe in pain. Instantly, I had a motive and the strength to bring him up the steps, still accidentally hurting him along the way. His mouth turn black and his eyes gain a black outer rim. I set him down in the middle of the floor and remove the remains of his ashy clothing; I left his pants on, however. "W-where's the first aid kit!?" I stumble like a loon looking for any form of medical equipment in hopes of being able to save his life, despite his thirst for mine. When I finally find it I apply medicinal lotions around on his burns and wrap his chest and arms in cloth.  I manage to pull and lift his body up to my bed, where I find he would be quite comfortable… if he wakes up… I did have the idea to call 911, but this isn’t a human we are dealing with. If I know of mythical creatures, it is that most are known for their healing abilities. So, I refrain from calling, hoping for the best.

_I'm feeling dizzy again…_ I stumble backwards into the wall, drained and exhausted. I lie against it for only a moment before sliding down with a pulse strong enough to pop my skull open. The only thought that sat by its lonesome in mind circulating my mysterious horrifically damaged predator. _What will he do to me when awake once more?_

I give in to the pressure destroying my own head. My mind drifts away…

 

 


	3. I just want your blood, but I guess we can take it your way

_...Ugh... Why am I in so much pain?_

I manage to open my eyes with extreme reluctance from my exhaustion. With some force, I manage sit up with a disgruntled groan. Every inch of me ached, and I have no idea why, until I look down at my burned body darkened to a crisp. Confused, I examine myself closely… To my surprise, I seem to be mostly covered in bandages. I brush it off as a mere coincidence. It's possible I had them on before as a fashion statement. Bandages do happen to have a clear standing in the fashion industry, especially under the label of a rebel. I guess I should test my limbs. Surely they still work fine... I clench my fists and wince as each muscle finds its placement without ease. _How the fuck did this happen? I was fine not too long ago…_ I figure I might as well heal away the external wounds, so I bring my hands together and generate all the energy I had stored up from seeking out vulnerable victims. With a single kiss, a vampire could suck half of a human’s energy, and doing a little more could even hospitalize them. Such weaklings’ mortals are. Gently I lift my arms and remove the bandages. My skin has returned to normal but now I’m left without much energy to work with. _How did I get in this mess again? I really want to know now…_

Then it hit me.

  _That's right... I was trying to get a meal out in the sun... That was a stupid idea. I could have killed myself before my blood did… I feel so awful... All my strength diminished... And I was left to rot… Wait..._

 

I finally take note of my surroundings. I am currently sitting in bright pink room with what appears to be a twin size bed fitted with... Hello Kitty sheets... completely disinteresting in my taste... in a room with the worst decor I've ever seen. It looks like a five year olds room, specifically those rooms with stickers and dolls and toys everywhere. _Sheesh what loser decorated this place?_ At that moment one thing and one thing only caught my eye _...Why'd I ask._ My one and only meal lying on the floor next to a sticker and picture infested wall. I suppose she passed out as well... But did she bring me here herself? _That's... incredible..._ I didn't think a human could be so... so... so stupid! I'm a vampire! You think she'd have to common sense to run away and abandon me.

 

But she didn't... Why? What motive could this tiny pathetic mortal have thought of to willingly allow herself to save my life instead of taking advantage of my weakness? There's really no point in just sitting here wondering when I can force her to answer me. With that in mind I rapidly stand up-

 

And fall right over with a scream my sister could, and would, tease me with.

 

 _Fuck! Why the fuck did I even think that would work!?_ I growl viciously to myself, the outer wounds may be gone, but my internal ones have yet to heal, and by which I cannot do so myself. The sun hurts us both externally and internally, but it’s the internal damaging that is destructive to us. It will take some time for my inner pain to disappear, a really long time. I manage to lower myself from the bed and onto the floor. Angrily, I crawl my internally burnt ass over to her wretched body. If anything, my pain is her fault and the least she can do is give up her blood. It's a fair deal… or at least it is to me. "H..." Oh great my ability to speak is gone… "H-... _Guh_..." I reached out, shook her, and bit my bottom lip in order to cope with the pain. This kid is going to die way before I do…

_Wake up, damn it!_

 

She groans loudly and proceeds to make herself comfortable. A smile plasters itself onto her face. Some people would find this cute…  I want to cut her mouth off and sew it upside down. I shake her again, to no avail. She simply turns father away.

 

_What the fuck is this shit? I don't need her to ignore me! Wake the fuck up!_

 

I shake her one again in an attempt to get her up and this time I won't be afraid to just attack her. It's getting harder to ignore the pain. _I swear if she doesn't I-_

 

"Mr. Whiskers....please leave mommy alone.... I'm very tired..." She yawns and embraces herself seeming like an innocent baby.  

 

_Did she just call me Mr. Whiskers...? Pfft… Must… Not... pfft..._

 

I couldn't hold it in. My throat cracks as I laugh my stomach into the deepest pit of pain, but it's so worth it! Who the hell is this girl talking about? From the corner of my eye I could see that she was beginning to wake up but my vision failed me as I shut my eyes from my roar of laughter. "E-eh....?" she makes a confused sound. “What?” I'm laughing too hard to notice what she's doing but it's probably a lot of eye rubbing and yawning.

"H-hey!? W-why... Why are you laughing!? You're going to hurt yourself!" For some odd reason… Those words made me stop in an instant. It's even stranger because after saying such a thing she started checking me over with this panicked look in her eyes.

 

_Is she actually worried about me?_

 

“You… you’re healed… how?” She looks down at me with a puzzled expression. I muster up the strength to at least for a single word. "W…Whiskers." She still looks very confused. “Whiskers? Whatever could-“

I think it just clicked because her eyes went up a bit. "Was I… Talking... in my sleep?"

 

I respond with a simple smirk. I knew I chose the right word to say. No longer than a second after, her face flushed a bright red which, in her own downfall, made me incredibly hungry.

 

_That glorious rush of blood... I could just… Kill her now... She’s left herself completely vulnerable and I can push aside the pain for a meal… I can feel it… the disease... My eyes sting and my blood boils hurting my core… they flicker back and forth between good and evil… the temptation is strong, and I am incredibly weak._

"Hey... W-what are you doing? D-don't move! Mr. Vampire s-"

I slam her to the floor, the pain seemingly irrelevant now. I've lost all control to my thirst. I speak quietly but I’ve managed to speak once more. "I'm going to kill you, you stupid mortal..." I lower myself down to her neck once again determined to finish my job. My fangs find their way back to where I had begun before the incident. "H-hey!" She grabs a hold of my head which only angered me all the more than I had allowed to be shown.

"P-please! I... h-hear me out! I want to make a deal with you!"

 

_She wants to make a… deal?_

 

"What type of deal are we talking about? Go on, you have my attention." I raise my eyebrow gaining some control over my hunger but not enough for me to stop from holding her down with every last piece of strength I have.  My current situation is my reason for being in this mess in the first place. Once I drain this human I should be fine, however. _If only she’d stop stalling._

"I-I... C-can you let me go first?" She looks quite terrified of me... I'm enjoying it to every extent. Nothing is more amusing than the fear derived from a human. But if I don't let her go she's just going to stutter and taker much more of my time, so I do, but only because being stuck in her company with all of the stuttering is incredibly annoying. The first thing that little brat did upon being released from my grip is slide up against the wall with a weak and wimpy expression while holding her delicious... vulnerable neck... I'll admit it, I chuckled a bit. "O-okay... S-so... The deal I want to make...." _Yawn. Fours deep breaths and a million stuttered words later-_

 

"I want you to be my body guard!"

 

_...... What. The. Fuck? Is she for real?_

 

"Your body guard?" I raise both of my, let's be honest, well-groomed eyebrows at this pathetic human asking me, a living breathing blood sucking machine, to be her body guard. She looked slightly anxious... _What's her deal?_ “You do realize I am trying to kill you right away, right? Tell me, what in your right mind would think that I would give into this ploy?” I winced and held my stomach into place. I was beginning to put too much effort into speaking.

 

"Well…Y-you see… I'm pretty strange, and for as long as I can remember, I've gotten into all sorts of trouble."

 

".... Isn't that normal? Don't try to baby yourself. You are clearly capable of protecting yourself, well, to an extent." _Honestly... what the hell?_ "No! I mean... It is but… I get into a lot of it… For example I've been attacked a few times almost like the night before, I... I've gotten into many accidents… What I’m trying to say is, I have incredibly bad luck and I’m positive one of these days I’m going to die before my grandmother.”

 

 _How many times am I gonna cuss today? Not that I mind. It’s all about self-expression, baby._ Anyways, seriously, what the fuck is wrong with this chick? "Well I'd hate to be you. So you want my service to protect you from dying..." _Sigh._ "And just what do I get in return for your protection?"

 

"You will receive my care for your wounds and... my life."

 

At this point I might just drink my own blood, no matter how disgusting it would be, although, it won’t satisfy my hunger either. "Are you insane or something?"

 

"Not in particular. Although I’m sure I’ve been called so before.”

 

 _Well what should I do? Protect my meal and starve for another few months? Years!? My hunger will have taken over if that's the case._ I think she caught onto my indecisiveness because next thing I know she's unwrapping the bandages around my chest. "Even if you do decide to just eat me now, at least allow me to get you clean banda- your wounds are gone…." He stares at my chest blankly. “I suppose our deal is invalid…” I shake my head. “I healed those away… the real wounds are on the inside of my body.” She frowns and presses her hand to my chest causing a pain reflex to smack it away, resulting in twice the pain. “Oh! I’m so sorry! That must really hurt…” She looks around frantically. “W-will ice help calm it down?” She quickly rises to her feet with a loud grunt.

 

 _She clearly knows she might die, but she is still worrying about me?_ _She's very strange... But hey I guess she gets a bodyguard and I get a maid._

"I'll-" she cuts me off with an "I'll be right back" and walks out of the room. She's short and not the best looking human but I'll get her some props. Her ass is cute.  _Pfft... Hah! Ow..._ The pains starting to come back... Maybe I should have left the burns and boils… I could have just let her worry about them for a while and enjoy the situation, but I didn’t realize at the time.   _I am such a jerk. A hot jerk… but a jerk._

 

"Sorry! I found an icepack!" I look up to her surprisingly calm face. "It's about time. I might have died waiting for you", I reply.  There’s no need to be grateful, it is _her_ fault I’m in this mess.

 

"Well that's rude. I'm taking care of you and you’re being mean." She holds the icepack onto my chest. It felt really nice. "I don't care. Also, you're incredibly horrible at dealing with burn wounds. Didn’t anyone ever tell you that you have to call 911 and that you’re not supposed to undress the victim… or did you just want to see me naked?" Her face burns a dark red. I bit my lip hard. "Creep…l I wouldn't be if I had to deal with it before, and I thought about that, but you are a vampire… what was I supposed to tell them? Besides who are you to judge me? You murder people!”

 

"Who am I? Oh wouldn't you like to know? Don’t bring my lifestyle into this, I can’t be shamed." She retorts with a tight press of the icepack to my stomach. I growl and wince. "Yes I would. And in return I'll tell you who I am. If you refuse I’ll have no choice but to call you... Mr. Whiskers... Jr."

 

"I'll only tell you if you tell me who Mr. Whiskers is."

 

"Fair enough. He's my cat." She gets this strangely...cute...little smile on her face. She's totally going to be a crazy cat lady in the future. I firmly believe she will hoard those ghastly beings. Cats are absolutely awful… Why people like them, even stumps knowledgeable beings like me.

 

"I see... sounds… pathetic." I smirk. "Now... Before I tell you my name, what do I call you? Or shall I continue to refer to you as my meal?” She slaps my arm for the former comment and smiles to answer the latter. "My name is Lena... Lena Winters." She holds out her hand to me. Personally I don't want to shake it, but what the heck, I do anyways.

"Hiro... Hiro Kuroitsuki. But you can call me master." I lift her dainty hand to my lips and place a gentle kiss upon her skin, for show of course.  "No thanks… Are you… Japanese?" Her eyes widen and spark as she bounces forward to look me over.

 

_She’s suddenly excited... Don't tell me this kid is a weeb..._

 

"Not exactly. Vampires take the names and language of the regions, but we're not a specific human race. But I suppose if anything, I could pass for a Japanese male." I wonder how many vampires this kid has met and not known…  

 

"That's really cool!" _Oh joy.  Now she's jumping like a bunny... What have I done? Am I really going to work for this mortal?_

 

"Yeah well... Lena... How about I tell you all about vampires later... I'm drained and I'm this close to attacking you and as your new body guard I refuse to allow that. Not because I don’t think it will be fun, but because I actually think keeping my deal with my prey will be interesting.” I bring my fingers under her chin slowly. Her face grew warm, but she didn’t make much of it. Instead, she smiles and comes to a stand before me.

 

"... _Heh_... Alright let me help you to the bed." She actually managed to help me up, although she did avoid helping with the pain. I'm surprised she doesn't want her bed.

 

"You can sleep here. After all… you're way more hurt than I am."

I lie back on the bed and stare up at her. _Who is this human...? And why is she so willing to help me... I must know._ “What’s with that face? Cat got your tongue?” _Oh shit… she… maybe I made a mistake. Sigh._

 

She smiles yet again, but a more self-assured look to it. "Sleep well, Hiro." And with that she's gone in the blink of an eye.

 I truly must learn more about her. It’s not every day a human makes a deal with me in order to live longer, and I certainly have never met a human willing to save my life at the risk of theirs.  Hell, maybe I'll even spare her life for having done that. _Hah_ , as if.  That will never happen. Unless I, somehow, fall in love with her or something... yeah that would definitely the last thing I would ever do.  

 

With that in mind I close my eyes and relax my aching body. I don’t want to think of such nonsense anymore. Love is irrelevant and just a ploy to make strong men weak. Not to mention it’s for useless people to dream over. I have been alive for many, many years and have yet to feel the slightest twinge of caring for another being romantically. If anything does matter, its freedom. Her home creaks silently, her footsteps pitter patter against the floor with light movements, her heart beating slowly, to blend with each rhythmic noise. It is soothing. Human hearts are so… musical. It’s almost like a lullaby to me… I’m thinking too much now… I really should rest up. After all, I have a long year ahead of me… if healing will take that long, that is, or if I’ve broken my deal and killed her out of sheer annoyance. A long year it will be indeed… _shut up and go to sleep, Hiro._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
